


he's my idiot

by holy1_hell1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Theo's an asshole, but it's cool, but they're cute - Freeform, they're both dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: "I just sent him a message baring my soul about how much he means to me and his first response is 'are you drunk?' This is why I'm an asshole to everyone."or the one where Liam panics when Theo texts him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	he's my idiot

**Author's Note:**

> saw this on tumblr and i had to write one about our lads. 
> 
> also i'd really appreciate it if you guys could read my other story !

**I just sent him a message baring my soul about how much he means to me and his first response is 'are you drunk?' This is why I'm an asshole to everyone**.

\- 

**THEO WAS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE, ** maybe Liam or maybe himself, he hasn't decided yet - either way someone was going to die tonight, damn Scott's no killing rule.

He glares at the text, hoping it would combust.

_dumbar:_

_are you drunk ??_

Theo sighed, running his fingers through his hair, the one time he decides to be open about his feeling is the only time he gets rejected, because when has anything ever gone his way? He groans, his head hitting the head rest of his truck, regret churning in his stomach. He should've kept his damn mouth shut and dealt with it by suppressing it until he died. But no, he had to go and be open about it to the oblivious beta.

_dumbar:_

_dude, you can't just leave me on read._

Theo laughs, _'watch me'_, he thinks. It takes every bone in his body to not text Liam back and leave on him read, but he was stubborn and petty, and he'd be damned if he didn't act on his stubbornness.

-

**LIAM WAS FREAKING OUT, **he though today would be a nice and relaxing Saturday, but this was Beacon Hills and he was expecting some deranged monster to make it's way into the town, what he was not expecting was a message from Theo declaring his love for Liam. Of course Liam being the idiot he was, he responded with an '_are you drunk?'_, instead of telling the chimera that he reciprocated his feelings. To make matters worse he got left on read.

"Alright, I'm here, what was the so called emergency that couldn't wait." Mason declares, strolling into Liam's room, completely unaware of the werewolf's inner turmoil.

"I fucked up big time," Liam says.

"You're going to have to be more specific given the amount of times you've fucked up before."

Liam makes a sound, something that he can't quite explain but clearly looking very offended, "I do not fuck up all the time."

"Dude, do you want me to start?" He gives Liam a pointed look.

Liam pouts, but chooses to ignore Mason, "Anyway, Theo might've just confessed his love for me and I fucked up by asking him if he was drunk."

Mason stares at him for a second and then sighs, " Of course you would."

"Hey!" 

Mason ignores him, "What did he say?"

Liams hands his phone to Mason, who takes it eagerly, drinking up the paragraph the chimera sent him. 

"Intense."

Liam sighs, pacing around his room only for him to get hit in the chest with one of his pillows.

"Hey!"

"Dude stop pacing and sit down."

Liam grumbles but sits next to his best friend anyways.

"How do I fix this Mase?"

Mason thinks for a second, "Find him and tell him that you like him back."

Liam looks at him like he's grown a second head, "You want me to what now?"

"You heard me, go find him, this isn't something that should be done over text."

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, "And you're okay with this?" He gestures vaguely, "With me and Theo?"

Mason purses his lips, "I'm not exactly thrilled that you like the guy who tried to kill us but I'm not blind, he's changed and maybe that's because of you, maybe it's not but all I know right now is that he's not the same Theo we sent to hell, but I'm okay with you and this Theo."

Liam smiles, going to hug his best friend.

Mason's phone buzzes and he looks at it, snorting loudly. Liam looks at him confused.

"Corey."

Liam doesn't miss the slight stutter of his heartbeat but before he could ask him, he's out the door, leaving behind a very conflicted Liam.

-

**OKAY, SO MAYBE THEO HADN'T KILLED ANYONE**, yet. He was priding himself on his self control right now, not a single message from Liam after leaving him on read and he hadn't ripped someone's head off. 

_me:_

_i just sent him a message baring my soul about how much he means to me and his first response is 'are you drunk?' This is why i'm an asshole to everyone.  
_

_mason:_

_he's an idiot, cut him some slack_

Theo groaned, he hated this feeling of hopelessness, he hated having emotions - everything was so much easier when he was a murderous psychopath without a care in the world. But no, here he was obsessing over a boy the doesn't even remotely have the same feelings that he does. 

He parks his truck in the preserve and walks out, stripping his clothes and fully shifting. The wind ruffling his fur as he trots across the preserve. The leaves crunching under his weight as walked around aimlessly, trying to distract himself - spoiler alert, it doesn't work.

The only thing on his mind right now is Liam, Liam this, Liam that. His blue eyes, damn those blue eyes and the effect they had on Theo, if it wasn't for Liam, Theo would've left as soon as the hunters fiasco was over. Yet he didn't, Liam had full control over Theo and he hated it, he was so used to being _in _control that he didn't even stop to think what it would be like _under_ control. It was possibly the worst feeling he could imagine, his sudden inability to think straight (he snorts at that, or whatever the wolf equivalent of a snort is), his loosening control of his heartbeat and chemo signals around him. He was a fucking mess and it was all because of Liam. 

Theo huffs, curling up at the base of a tree, his tail swishing back and forth. He closed his eyes and let out a small whimper, he had gone and fucked everything up. He was doing so well, Liam and him worked so well together, especially when they were fighting against whatever Beacon Hills drew in; despite their brawls, they were friends, at least Theo hopes they were friends. 

He doesn't know how long he sat there, his mind occupied by the blue-eyed beta, as he slowly drifts off to a very rare and peaceful slumber.

-

**THEO WOKE UP TO SOMEONE FLICKING HIS EAR****, **he snapped his eyes open, growling at his assailant. He recognised Liam and froze.

"Okay you and I have to talk, preferably when you're in human form."

Theo sneered at him, baring his teeth. He watched, bemused at Liam's offended face.

"Did you just sneer at me?" 

Theo rolled his eyes, he was in love with an idiot.

"Theo please-"

He walked away, he didn't want to listen to Liam rejecting him, the text was enough.

Theo yelped when he was suddenly pulled back, he whirled around only to see Liam holding onto his tail. Theo snarled, anger rolling off him in waves.

"I'm not going to let go, in fact, I'm going to take you to your car and you're going to change."

Theo snorts (at least he tries to anyway), but lets out another yelp as Liam lift him up. He struggles in his grip, trying to jump out but he has a firm grip on Theo and doesn't plan on letting go. Theo huffs, resigned to his fate as Liam trudges back to Theo's truck.

Liam dumps Theo on the floor, and turns back around, giving Theo the privacy to change.

"Are you decent?"

Theo scoffs, "Yeah."

"Okay, it was stupid of me to text you that okay? I panicked and thought you were drunk and then realised that werewolves can't get drunk and freaked out even more, and then called Mason who was really helpful and oh my god, you were the wolf that chased Mason and I in school! You were the one that forced me to shift!" 

Theo rolls his eyes, of course he'd get side tracked, "Yes, I was the wolf but look how good that turned out."

Liam narrowed his eyes, and stared expectedly at Theo.

"What?"

Liam said nothing, still waiting for something.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

Liam looked at him like he was missing the most obvious thing in the world, Theo couldn't be more confused.

"This is when you're supposed to ask me out dumbass!"

Theo blinked, caught off guard by the statement, "What?"

Liam looked done, "You're supposed to ask me out, you know? The thing where one person asks Theo there out on a date, it what you do when two people like each other."

"You like me?"

Now it was Liam's turn to look confused, "I though that it was obvious, why else would I come looking for you?"

"To make sure I didn't kill anyone?"

"I cannot believe I like you, you're insufferable."

Theo smirks, "You love it."

"I'm like 90% sure I don't." Liam scoffs.

"Guess I better change that."

Theo's heart was pounding, taking he took a step closer to Liam, he could hear blood rushing in his ears as he leaned in. 

Theo thanked all the gods he didn't believe in when Liam got the message and closed that gap between them. It wasn't electric, it wasn't perfect, it was probably the messiest kiss he'd ever had but it felt right, it felt _good_. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. Liams hand making their way to Theo's jaw, cupping it. 

He pulls away first, gasping for air.

"That was-"

"Amazing." Liam breathes.

Theo nods in agreement.

"Dude-"

"I just kissed you, calling me dude is off the table."

Liam pouts, "I-"

Theo kisses him again, this time slower, more passionate.

"Alright," Liam breathes, "Dude is off the table."

_me:_

_yeah, but he's my idiot_

_mason:_

_thank fuck you guys got your shit together_

-


End file.
